


Долгая прогулка

by Beckett



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Мосли сделает то, что должна





	Долгая прогулка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701625) by [palomino333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333). 



> Переведено для WTF Thief 2018.

Легкий ветерок трепал волосы Мосли, и она морщилась, когда пряди щекотали её кожу. Она сменила парадную черную униформу на повседневную синюю для ночного патруля. Наконец-то тиран был свергнут, и стража перешла в её подчинение; утром она займется переоценкой и бумажной работой.

Именно ей пришлось произнести речь в память об этом бандите, выдававшем себя за джентльмена. И Мосли произнесла — ее драматические паузы и громкие удары кулаком по кафедре принесли в помещение, полное ошеломленных мужчин и женщин в форме, тишину. Она устроила представление для приспешников Труарта, этих бандитов в синем. Её последователи отдавали честь и поддерживали её злобными возгласами «Аминь!».

Совет лесной нимфы обратиться за помощью к господину Гарретту оказался разумным — теперь Хаген был заперт в подземельях Шоалсгейта. «И поделом ему, этому псу Труарта», — подумала Мосли, кивнув стражнику у переулка. Ей придется исправить столько вреда, который принесла его слепая преданность Труарту... что ж, власть даром не дается.

И это не говоря уже о ее ключах. Мосли покосилась налево, потом направо. Передавать ключи со своей эмблемой у всех на виду было безрассудством, но ей нужно было доверие нимфы. Язычники захотят свободы или, как минимум, должного обращения. Что, к сожалению, будет не так-то просто, учитывая жёсткую политику Труарта. Впрочем, она сможет хотя бы предоставить им одеяла и достойную пищу.

Под ее началом работали «крысы», и, как ни печально, сейчас они были ей нужны. Если придется искать других союзников не среди Стражи, она сделает, что должна.

Фонтан на рыночной площади заклокотал особенно громко, и Мосли захотелось сунуть в него голову. Если бы не любовь к её садику, вряд ли она смогла бы найти общий язык с язычниками... Мосли одернула себя. Да, она собиралась помочь этой гонимой всеми секте по личным причинам, но она делала это ради общего блага.

Но если об этом узнают... Кто угодно мог подобрать это письмо.

Уличный фонарь погас.

У Мосли пересохло во рту. По спине побежали мурашки. Она представила вдруг, что висит на этом самом фонаре с веревкой на шее — глаза закатились, челюсть отвисла, и язык вывалился наружу. Еще на шаг, еще на шаг ближе к виселице. Топ-топ-топ по булыжной мостовой. Чем закончится эта ночь? Мосли закрыла глаза, отгоняя видение. Топ-топ-топ.

С тихим шелестом конверт упал на землю.


End file.
